This disclosure relates to a method and apparatus and in particular but not exclusively to method and apparatus for use in network selection.
A communication system can be seen as a facility that enables communication sessions between two or more entities such as fixed or mobile communication devices, base stations, servers, machine type communication devices and/or other communication nodes. A communication system and compatible communicating entities typically operate in accordance with a given standard or specification which sets out what the various entities associated with the system are permitted to do and how that should be achieved. For example, the standards, specifications and related protocols can define the manner how various aspects of communication such as access to the communication system and feedback messaging shall be implemented between communicating devices. The various development stages of the standard specifications are referred to as releases.
A communication can be carried on wired or wireless carriers. In a wireless communication system at least a part of communications between stations occurs over a wireless link. Examples of wireless systems include public land mobile networks (PLMN) such as cellular networks, satellite based communication systems and different wireless local networks, for example wireless local area networks (WLAN). A wireless system can be divided into cells or other radio coverage or service areas provided by a station. Radio service areas can overlap, and thus a communication device in an area can send and receive signals within more than one station. Each radio service area is controlled by an appropriate controller apparatus. Higher level control may be provided by another control apparatus controlling a plurality of radio service area.
A wireless communication system can be accessed by means of an appropriate communication device. A communication device of a user is often referred to as user equipment (UE) or terminal. A communication device is provided with an appropriate signal receiving and transmitting arrangement for enabling communications with other parties. Typically a communication device is used for enabling receiving and transmission of communications such as speech and data. In wireless systems a communication device provides a transceiver station that can communicate with another communication device such as e.g. a base station and/or another user equipment.